Knox Ireland Xavier
by SpoonNinja
Summary: CHP 4,5,6 UP! The year is 2069 and Naruto is one of the lead weapons manufacturers in Japan. Sasuke is his main competitor. Business as usual, until a price is put on Naruto Uzumaki's head, and he becomes the target of a deadly golden eyed assassin. YAOI
1. PrologueTokyo Bound

Prologue 

He took a long drag from his cigarette; his glazed eyes scanned the sickly Arizona desert. He glanced at his Omega jerking his head towards the black sixty-six. Acidic anger burned in his stomach, the client was dangerously close to being late.

Knox couldn't stand tardiness. Rubble crunched under his burgundy alligator boots as he paced back and forth. He watched a brown lizard slither its way over the tip of his boot. The reptile stood its ground, even after Knox flicked the remainder of his smoldering Marlboro at its tale.

"You're lucky I don't have a magnifying glass you dirty son of a bitch." He kicked the brown blur away and glanced once more at his watch before popping his trunk open. A smoky black M-16 and a stark white katana gleamed in the sun. No client was worth standing this long in 112 degree weather. He punched at the side of the trunk and a glossy red revolver shot from its custom compartment. The last thing that fucker would ever feel was the horrid burn of the dessert sun, and the stabbing bite of a bullet.

No one made Knox Ireland wait - _damn it._

A squeal of tires had him slamming his trunk. Before he turned, he jammed the revolver into his belt. A pudgy bald man in a grey business suit threw himself from the car and onto his hands and knees. Not bothering to stand he crawled over to Knox, his head bowed low, practically licking his burgundy boots.

"Get up you worm…you're late…you know my rules."

"Forgive me! I take full responsibility! But you must help me!" A roll of the eyes and a harsh sigh lead to his formal introduction.

"Knox Ireland Xavier…Call me KIX." The businessman's bulgy eyes bubbled.

"Get your _KIX…_" Jabba the hutt lifted his index finger to the black and white sign. "On route 66." Knox laughed inwardly. That never got old.

"You got it tubby, so who's it this time? The man wiped his eyes clean and inhaled deeply, as if reciting the words in his head over and over again.

"I need you to kill….Uzumaki Naruto."

**Chapter 1: Tokyo Bound**

The job had its perks. Besides the free transportation and hotel room, came the guaranteed adrenaline rush. Although being a professional assassin was a tad difficult to file on taxes, it was his job to rid the world of its filth. He usually dealt with drug lords, slave traders, rapists, murderers, molesters, and racist scum. But this particular target intrigued him. He'd read the brief bio more than a hundred times over the duration of the flight to Tokyo. Yet, he already knew everything there was to know about him. He flicked his wrist to straighten the paper. Sad thing was, almost every person in the known world knew about this man. He rubbed his tired eyes before skimming the page once more.

Name: Uzumaki Naruto

Hair: Blonde

Eyes: Blue

Height: 5'7"

Age: 24

Occupation: International Arms Manufacturer

Annual Income: 10,000,000+

Marital Status: Engaged 2059-2061 Haruno, Sakura. Divorced, Summer of 2061.

Origin: Japan

Place of Birth: N/A

Current Residences America/Japan: Los Angeles, New York, Tokyo, Okinawa

This man was richer than God and while his business may have had its occasional dark side, he wondered why Pudgy wanted him killed so badly. Knox folded the paper in fourths stuffing it back into his pitch black leather coat. He knew better than to dwell on the target, it always clouded things. He threw his head back and groaned after glancing at his watch, drawing attention from the local Japanese, he rolled his eyes and saluted them.

"Whoopee, only six more hours."

"Gomen na sai Knox-sama…Knox-sama?"

"Huh-what-where?" the flight attendant Harumi smiled brightly down at the man.

"We've arrived sir. May I help you with your carry on?" Knox whipped his head around noticing he was the last one on the plane.

"Uhh no, no that won't be necessary Harumi-san thank you." He stood and brushed his coat giving her a quick pat on the head. Harumi paused, a little shocked by the lack of personal boundaries, but smiled remembering he was a foreigner, most likely American. She titled her head and smiled softly, waving goodbye as he exited the plane.

The man rubbed his tired eyes. The circles under them had darkened lately. It was unbearably early in the morning back in U.S. of A, and he was beginning to wonder how much this was all worth. Then he remembered the six figures on his check. He grinned as he exited the airport. Walking in Tokyo was like walking in a sea of people; he flagged down a taxi and dived inside.

"Konichiwa Amerikajin!" The round faced driver tipped his hat. Knox was instantly reminded of Buddha.

"Konichiwa, but I'm Irish you bloody bastard. Marunouchi Hotel please."

"Hai, Hai Amerikajin! Marunouchi!"


	2. Deux Ex Machina

**Chapter 2: Deux ex Machina**

"Uzumaki-sama? Uzumaki Sama, your three o'clock meeting…?" A tiny woman teetered on four inch Iriya heels, clinging to her lacquered notebook. Her pin-straight ebony hair swayed gracefully down to the small of her back matching her sleek Ferretti dress. She hesitated, biting at her blood red lips.

"Uzumaki-sama? Moushiwake arimasen…" The golden-haired man stopped mid-step and turned his head slowly. She froze, her bottom lip quivered. She whipped the notebook over her face to hide the tremble.

"Noriko-san, how many years have you worked for me?" Her brows drew together in panic. She traced her perfectly manicured nail nervously over the embedded leaf in her notebook.

"S-san…three years Uzumaki-sama." He rested a hand on her petite shoulder.

"That's not long after I started." She nodded slightly.

"Then why the formalities my dear?" She shifted her weight from her right foot to her left.

"Shirimasen Naruto-Sama. Perhaps you've been spending too much time in America." He threw back his head and laughed, she lowered the notebook smiling.

"I suppose so Noriko-san. So, how many government officials am I to meet today?" She stiffened happily, flipping paper after paper.

"Only twelve Uzumaki-Sama! The first, General Ryota wants to discuss your six new handgun models.

"Ah yes, of course. But I could have sworn there were thirteen appointments today?" Noriko hesitated chewing her bottom lip.

"H-hai Uzumaki-sama…That's what I wanted to talk to you about. _He_ called today, and was very rude…." Her eyes darted from left to right as she leaned in closer to him and whispered.

"The _Snake_, Uzumaki-sama." He placed two fingers to his temple and sighed heavily.

His main competitor, otherwise known as the 'Snake' around his corporation, was not well liked. His visits had become more frequent and much pushier. His attempts to buy out Naruto's private branch were turned down time after time but still the man persisted. He was often rude to his employees and threatened to report them to the labor board for their 'lack of talent' and 'blatant inefficiency.' And while this was just useless harassment, there was a bigger problem at hand.

Unfortunately in the business world, private companies commonly worked together when the other was unable to manufacture a certain part. Meaning, Naruto –from time to time- had to depend on the Snake. But when it came to this man it was almost worth more to build a lesser more inefficient piece, as negotiations usually ended in over turned chairs, security guards and threats of lawsuits from both parties.

Naruto didn't deny that the man had a knack for excellence, nor did he deny that each piece bought from him was perfect in every way possible. It was simply the fact that he was a pompous bastard, and that there were far shadier characters in the Snake's business then in his own. These weren't the only reasons Naruto despised the man, but they were enough to rattle him and his entire business. But he did his best to keep his mind off the meeting. He had more important business to attend to.

He had just finished the design of an extremely light weight, long range, camouflaged sniper riffle when he heard two tiny knocks.

"Hai Noriko, come in, come in." He clenched his shaking hand into a fist. He was nervous. His eyes shifted towards the door as Noriko glided in, he smiled. Six hours and the woman looked un-phased, not one hair out of place and as quiet and reserved as always. She bowed slowly, waterfalls of ebony cascaded over her shoulders.

"Uzumaki-sama, your guest is here." He nodded. She sighed pressing the third button on the wall consol. The door slid open revealing a gorgeous raven-haired man with matching eyes. Naruto rolled his blue print to the corner of his behemoth black desk, extending his hand to the nearest chair. Of course being the kind of man his opponent was, he chose to stand.

"May I offer the two of you gentlemen any drinks?" Noriko chimed in; she always tried her best to disperse the smothering tension between the two men. Black eyes shot towards Naruto's tiny secretary causing her to cling to her notebook with an audible 'meep!'

"That's enough Uchiha-san. No thank you Noriko, you may leave." She darted out of the room as fast as possible, the door swishing after her.

"That girl seems a bit twitchy, drugs maybe? These days you never know, perhaps I should file a-"

"-Oh shut up Sasuke, you can't do a damn thing to Noriko or any other of my employees. What do you want?" Sasuke clenched his fist but his face remained expressionless. He glided swiftly across Naruto's desk, grabbed the man's shoulders and shoved him against his office window, their noses touching.

"Get off me…." He struggled but Sasuke was stronger. He always was.

"Feeling a little bold today are we? You know you can't get rid of me Naruto, not since we were kids. You needed me then and you need me now."

"The only thing I NEED is for you to quit being such a goddamn asshole, you son of a bitch. That was years ago. Back then I didn't know what was happening to me, neither did you. I can control it now without you, so fuck off." Sasuke slammed him back against the window as punishment for his words. Naruto gasped, the air sucked from his lungs. Sasuke pulled Naruto's hands over his head crossing them over one another to form an 'X', binding them together with his left hand, and then lowered his head to the nape of Naruto's neck.

"Don't!" his body pulsed.

"Say it."

"Fuck you, I don't need you." He gasped as teeth scraped over his skin then dug into his flesh, leaving deep marks on the surface only to be traced with a warm tongue. Naruto fought to hold the moan. He wouldn't give in, not this time.

"Stop it." He pleaded. A wicked laugh reverberated off the marble walls of his office.

"I know you want it, you're pathetic. You're already hard." Naruto was furious, furious because he couldn't control his own body. He glanced down at Sasuke's slacks and spat. Nothing, not even a twitch. He shut his eyes tight, willing himself to go down until he felt the buttons of his shirt pop open.

"No, no more, please don't, I wont be able to…." hot breath trailed its way down to his navel and teeth tore their way back up to his chest. A flat tongue pressed against his throat as his pants fell to the ground. His body was burning; he was beginning to lose himself again. He could feel the demon clawing its way out.

It wanted it, needed it.

He thrashed against the impossibly strong hand constricting him, he darted his gaze upward. Smoldering aqua met endless darkness.

"He's here." Snickered Sasuke. "The real Uzumaki." He traced his index finger over the three tan scars on each cheek.

"Remember?"


	3. The Demon's Reign

**Chapter 3: The Demon's Reign **

"Remember?" Sasuke asked as he traced his index finger, then thumb over Naruto's scars.

Naruto shook breaking away from the hold. He grasped his enemies' neck lifting him up several inches in the air only to throw him onto the desk. He tore at the man's belt, ripping it from his waist, clawing at the zipper. He was too far gone now. Nothing would satisfy him but release. He was pleased to see that the Uchiha was completely stiff, his member pulsating with anticipation. He lowered his mouth, flicking his tongue at the tip. He heard a sharp breath. He ran his hand over the surface of his desk engaging the impenetrable locks on the door.

"Now who wants it Sasuke?" Naruto asked with a growl as he traced his tongue up and down.

"Still you baka." Naruto took Sasuke's length into his mouth never breaking eye contact. The man's pupils dilated and he exhaled slowly, but still no noise.

Sasuke refused to grab a fistful of that golden silk, he refused to buck, refused to moan. Regardless of how hard the younger man could suck, and how skillfully he could use that velvet tongue. He slipped his thumb and index finger around the blonde's chin and yanked him upward. Naruto snarled, his canines protruding farther than the rest of his teeth.

"Get the fuck up here now." Naruto turned his head from side to side slowly, he didn't plan on stopping. Sasuke allowed himself to react and dug his nails into the blonde's skull pulling him up by his feathery hair.

"That's enough!" His black eyes turned to slits. Naruto pulled away biting at his wrists to free his arms from his shirt. Completely naked, he pushed Sasuke flat onto the desk with his palm, straddling him. He was inches away from what he needed so badly but stopped himself.

"No…I can end this. I can control it!" His squeezed his eyes tight.

"Please, you can't stop what you are, you'll never have enough, filthy whore." Naruto lifted Sasuke's head and shoved it back down against the mahogany desk. A melodious 'crack' filled his ears.

"It's my turn to say when. I'm just gonna sit here until you can't take it anymore." He nipped at Sasuke's collar bone through his grey silk shirt. He felt the man's hands clutch at his hips, Naruto froze.

"You'll do what I damn well tell you." One push was all it took to send Naruto reeling.

"Oh god, oh fuck." He began to bounce up and down, almost ripping the hair from his own scalp, the animalistic lust consuming his body. Lusting to be taken, to be filled. He thought he had control of the motion until Sasuke held him still, and continued to thrust upwards into the smaller man as hard as he could, again and again and again.

"Aaahaaa! No, no! Not like that!" He cried looking down at Sasuke, a malicious smirk spread across his face. He sat up from the desk holding Naruto by the small of his back.

"Wha-What are you doing?" He was being moved. He felt an icy surface on his skin; the window.

"Put your hands around my neck." Sasuke hissed. Naruto complied without question. Sasuke moved his hands from Naruto's back to cup each leg behind the knee.

"This is going to be rough Fox…" Naruto fisted his hands into Sasuke's hair groaning.

"It always is…" The Uchiha pounded into Naruto harder, faster. Sasuke watched Naruto writhe in pleasure, it drove the blonde mad. Like a goddamn bitch in heat. He thrust deeper, and watched the indigo eyes glaze over in ecstasy. Naruto clawed at Sasuke's shoulders trying not to give into him again, but Sasuke knew it was only a matter of time, a matter of seconds.

"Give it up, little Fox…" Sasuke's lips crushed against Naruto's, which sent him over the edge. His toes curled and his fingers clutched to Sasuke's black coat. He lost control and exploded flattening himself against the glass coming over his own stomach. The tightness strangled Sasuke, he shivered and came without a sound. Naruto began to slide down the glass, his sweat soaked body slacked. Sasuke lifted the dazed blonde up and turned around to place him on his own desk. He cursed as he pulled out, still painfully sensitive.

Naruto turned his head to the left. He said nothing while he heard the shifting of clothes and the slithering of a belt against his waistband. Large drops of water pooled at the corners of his eyes, he began to shake. His left cheek was cupped by a cold hand, he knew it was Sasuke but saw only a blurred version, then nothing.

"Sasuke kun! Help me Sasuke! Onegai, Sasukeeee! Onegai!" A hard slap to the face cut his lip and silenced the nine year old.

"This Sasuke, isn't coming you little bitch. So just shut up."

"Toshi, Hasashi, hold him down!" Two teenagers held each hand as the leader un-buckled his belt. The boy didn't understand.

"Let's get those shorts off."

"Hurry it up Aki, we need a chance too." Toshi whined. Aki grinned while ripping them from the blonde's legs. He unzipped his pants revealing his hard penis. The child, still confused, looked at the other two teens pinning him down.

"Nani? What are you doing? I don't-" Aki clutched at the boy's hips and shoved. His eyes widened, the pain was unbearable. Not even a scream could surface from his small throat, not until the first tear fell, then the child began to shriek.

"Aki? What do we do? Someone's gonna hear him." Sweat dripped from his face as he thrust into the boy.

"Get my knife…we'll shut him up." He held the knife parallel to the child's face.

"For every scream you'll get one cut, you hear me?" The boy continued to cry out.

"That's it, give it to me." Aki held the boy's face in place and sliced into his cheek. Another cry of pain, and another cut. It took four more cuts and two boys later until the boy no longer made a sound. He sat there, tears pouring down his blood-stained face, splintery scrapes forming on his back from the wooden table.

"Now he looks like a little fox, you want more?" Hasashi licked the blood from his cheek. "I'll give you more."

"STOP IT!" Naruto shot up. Where was he? What happened? He saw a person leaning over him in the darkness and clawed at them.

"Uzumaki-Sama! It's ok, it's me, Noriko-san!" He squinted through the darkness. She was wearing an opalescent white dress with a string of black pearls that dangled to her waist and fierce five inch black stilettos. Her hair was pulled back into a traditional Japanese bun, black geisha flowers hung from the horizontal pin. Her lips were a playful pink but her eyes were filled with worry. She floated across the room to flip the light switch, returning with a glass of water. Naruto realized he was in his bedroom.

"Drink Uzumaki-sama." Naruto shook his head.

"Onegai Uzumaki-sama." He shifted and took the cup.

"How long this time Noriko? How long have I been asleep?" She wrung her hands together and looked away.

"Two days." Naruto groaned.

"What happened?" He pushed himself up with his knuckles and massaged his stiff lower back.

"Sasuke-kun said you had fainted. He carried you out." She averted her eyes.

"Clothed?" She tilted her head and giggled covering her mouth quickly.

"Hai Uzumaki-sama, is there any other way?" He leaned back into the pillows and smirked.

"It was just a dream Noriko-san. Thank you for being here." She nodded softly and took her seat beside him on the silver chair next to his bed. She reached for her lacquered black notebook and flipped through each page briefing him on what he had to look forward to at the office the next day. He tried his best to focus on what he'd missed but there was only one thing on his mind, and he hated that it was _him. _


	4. Grimm's Meeting

**Chapter 4: Grimm's Meeting**

He rubbed the scruff forming on his chin, eyeing the booth in front of him, titling his head every so often attempting to comprehend the situation.

"Is everyone in Japan tiny? Or are Irishmen just bloody huge?" He kicked at the wooden booth in front of him. It shook, creaking from the assault. Being six two, he had to bend down and wiggle into the small space.

He had agreed to meet his chubby employer in little China Town. A spot that was usually inhabited by the younger population, where big time businessmen were rarely ever seen having lunch. He tried to relax, gazing longingly at a tuna role the teenagers across from him were snacking on. The digital sushi clock in the wall told him that Tubby had five minutes.

He ignored the pedestrian traffic as he scanned a menu and ordered the restaurants strongest green tea. He gulped it down like it was choice Irish whiskey, ignoring the tiny giggles to his right. While shoving the table away from him, to allow himself more leg room, several strands of dark auburn hair fell across his face.

More giggles.

He peered to the left, his gold eyes glistened in the dim light. The school girls across from him gasped. One of them clutched at a tiny camera that dangled from her neck, and snapped a photo with lightning speed. Knox was utterly perplexed.

They blushed suddenly jumping up from their table and crowded around his booth. The tiniest girl with pigtails pointed and said,

"Moderu-san Moderu!" Knox waved his hands in the air shaking his head in unison. He struggled to find the words.

"Nani? Iie, iie, gomen. " His Japanese was limited so he pointed at his chest and repeated 'no' in Japanese again. They only giggled more.

"Amerikajin? Moder..elll…?" The tallest did her best to stress the 'L'. He cradled his head in his hands.

"Always with the Americans…"

"You take picture with…" She pointed to each of her friends, then back at herself. She nudged the tiniest girl and who responded by holding up her camera.

"Oh Bollocks, where's the nearest boozer?" He looked at the girls through his fingers and eventually nodded. They clapped and crowded around him even more. A total of ten pictures were taken, all of which he scowled; they seemed to like that even more. The girls passed the camera around and bowed in unison, scuffling away in a cloud of giddiness. Seconds later Club, Chub made his entrance.

"Hello Xavier-san." Gold eyes narrowed.

"Knox, just Knox, no san, kun, or sama, no need for the formal blather." The man nodded as he sat down.

"Nakamura, Hisoka." He extended his hand across the table. Knox grinned and shook it hard.

"Name your terms Nakamura."

"Food before business." Nakamura raised his hand and a waitress hurried over. He mumbled something in Japanese, the girl scribbled in a panic and dashed into the kitchen. She returned moments later laden with giant plates of food. There was silence while both the men gorged on all Little China Town had to offer.

"So, let's get to the point Nakamura. How, when, where and the ever elusive….why? Being my own boss, I've to know the dirty details." Nakamura padded his shiny forehead with a handkerchief. He was trying to cover his nervousness but his pores weren't doing a good job of it.

"It may take time. But you're going to have to befriend him as soon as possible, which may prove quite difficult. You'll have to pose as a wealthy client…get to know him, spend time with him….perhaps even…seduce him." Knox choked on his tea.

"You expect me to be his fella? You sure he even swings that way?" Nakamura scanned the room, leaning in to keep their conversation even more private.

"It's been rumored, some people suspect. He keeps his personal life very private, but I know for certain you see." Knox arched an eyebrow.

"Go on then…"

"It's the main reason I need you to extinguish him. You see, I'm Uchiha Sasuke's personal attorney and assistant. And this Uzumaki Naruto is our main competitor. He's been a thorn in our corporation's side since the day we started. Not only that…but he's a rather large distraction. When we take him out of the picture, Uciha-sama can finally take over both companies."

"With that damn fool gone, there will be no more distractions, no more fruitless business meetings, no more wasted time and money...our business and out reputation suffers because of him, and Uchiha-sama lets this childish nonsense continue! He must focus on the company!" Nakamura pounded his fist against the table, quickly composed himself and shoved a slice of blue fin tuna into his mouth.

Knox nibbled on a piece of tempura.

"And?"

"If it isn't obvious already…" He swallowed.

"He has…relations with the man, for reasons…that are beyond me. But I've heard them, seen them…It's a surprise no one else has caught on by now. It's wrong in so many ways I don't even know where to begin. That's why you have to try to "distract" the Fox, keep him away from Uchiha-sama. I need you to handle this! I need him GONE!" he hissed. The table shook under his fist once again.

"Good enough for me. It may take o while, but I'll get it done, you can count on that." Nakamura still shook with anger, sighed, and dabbed at the sweat dripping from his upper lip.

"You have no problem…with…the possible, sexual aspect?"

"Nah, it's a bit of a gas really. I've dealt with this on the job before. I don't mind, he's a fine bit o stuff anyhow. Hot is hot, understand?" Nakamura chuckled nervously wiping his napkin across his face.

"Alright, I'll give you everything you need, and I will walk you through it. You'll be an American businessman, in hopes of extending you company to Japan. But gaining his trust and everything _else_ is up to you. But I'm afraid you'll have to mask that accent a bit. You can't be too obvious." Knox sat up stiffening.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Uzumaki-san, my name is Richard Johnson, and I manufacture pieces for large artillery companies in America. I hope this meeting will prove to be beneficial for my company and yours. " He smiled smugly, slouching back into the booth. Nakamura gawked.

"You sounded just like an American, a smart one." Knox flashed a toothy grin.

"I've 'ad my time in the business friend, just like you. Hiding an accent ain't nothin special." He stood.

"Until we meet again Nakamura." They shook hands and began walking in opposite directions. Nakamura stopped, remembering something he'd forgotten but when he turned just seconds later, Knox had disappeared.

"What an incredible man." He whispered.

Alright Guys! That's Chapter four! But trust me there's more to come! Thank you for all those who still continue to read, I know I've been MIA (Missing In Action) for quite a long time, but I'm back, and will be adding chapter regularly! Thanks for hanging in there!

~ Spoon Ninja


	5. An Attempt at Recovery

**Chapter 5: An Attempt at Recovery**

Naruto sipped his favorite jasmine tea, grimacing the moment it came in contact with his tongue. He shook, and pushed it across to the far end of his desk. He glanced at the vile black cup, frowned and pushed it even further away with his index finger. His stomach was giving him problems lately. He had just been diagnosed with three new ulcers. No matter what the drink, Noriko could never mask the taste of the medicine. That moment his wall opened, and there she stood.

Today she wore a silk, lemon colored, backless Versace dress. The silver belt buckle looked enormous around her tiny twenty-two inch waist, but as always, she was stunning. As usual she sported no less than four inch heels. Today, they were white, and Channel. Naruto laughed inwardly, she looked like a beautiful fairy. She used the back of her hand to flip three dangling braids that protruded from her bun over her shoulder. At that moment, for the first time in over six months, she pouted.

Her glossy peach index finger pointed at the pot of tea.

"You have not finished your medicine, Uzumaki-sama."

"You know I hate it Noriko, it tastes awful and makes me want to vomit." Noriko huffed, tip-toeing around his desk, filling his cup.

"It's the ulcers that make you sick, not the tea Uzumaki-sama. Drink." She pushed the cup under his nose and held it until the steam burned the sensitive flesh. He sighed, grabbed the cup and downed it like a shot of hard liquor. It burned all the same. She poured another, and they repeated this action until the iron pot was empty. His head was reeling, and he was breaking into a cold sweat. He gagged but regained control. He couldn't vomit, or else he'd have to drink another batch all over again. He inhaled deeply as the nausea and pain slowly subsided.

"See? All done, you have to stay calm, no more ulcers. Every time we finally get them to go away, no more than a half a year later you get several more. Thank heaven we've found a way to completely eradicate them from the body with a simple drink or else you'd have been dead years ago." She gathered the pot and cups together on a green jade tray, brazened in swirly leaves, and reluctantly turned to leave.

"It's him again Noriko. I can't stop thinking about him, I can't control it anymore…I'm scared." He ran his hands over his face smearing his tears. She stopped, twirled gracefully setting the tray down without a sound, and kneeled beside him. She opened her mouth to say something then closed it. Instead she wrapped her arms around him and cradled him as he sobbed. He composed himself moments later, keeping his eyes closed as he spoke.

"I can't see him anymore, whenever he calls, make sure I'm not available. If we need something, or have to negotiate, send my representatives. They know my business as well as I do, if not better. Just keep him away from me. I have to control this demon, I have to." Noriko nodded, and was halfway to the door when he stopped her.

"Noriko? Am I a monster?" Her eyes filled with tears, she pressed herself against the doorway.

"I don't want to hear that question ever again. What happened to you was not your fault. You cannot continue to blame yourself for something you had no control of. You must move forward Uzumaki-sama, be strong…Now let's not talk about this any longer." She stood frozen in the door way.

"I'll get you more tea, keep working, and I'll keep Sasuke away from you." She bowed and disappeared behind the glossy wall.

Short Chapter I know! But Trust meeeee, I'm writing like a mad woman! And there is much, much more to come!

3 Spoon Ninja


	6. Can't Seem to Let Go

**Chapter 6: Can't Seem to Let Go**

"No more…" A tiny whisper that was unheard by the three boys hovering over him. His vision blurred, the laughter became deep echoes in his mind. He could no longer feel his face, or the rest of his body. But he knew they hadn't stopped.

He began to cry again until he heard the boys yell something. He felt Aki pull away from him, out of him. They all turned to the front of the shed. Someone stood in the doorway, a boy with dark eyes and hair. His fists balled at his sides.

"We're in the middle of something you little shit. Get out." He started to zip up his pants.

"I don't know Aki, the blonde's a little used up." The other boy jerked his head to the half naked child on the table.

"We might want to try this one out next…" he pointed towards the angry child in the doorway.

"Not sure Toshi, he looks a little mean, don't you think?" Aki grinned maliciously. The three began to move in on him.

"Sasuke run! They hurt! I don't want you to hurt!" Sasuke moved only his eyes. He watched as the little boy tried to get up, wincing in pain. His face was drenched in blood along with hideous black and blue marks covering his entire body.

"Don't move Naruto! You'll only inure yourself more. I'm going to take care of you." Aki laughed at the comment, only feet away from Sasuke.

"Don't get ahead of yourself little one, who's going to take care of you?" He extended his hand forward to cup the boys chin. A crack resounded through the shed. Aki screamed cradling his twisted fingers. Sasuke charged him, pushing him to the wall pinning his neck with his forearm.

"What's this about a little one? I'm almost taller than you asshole." Sasuke jabbed his fist at Aki's face, the teen's nose became a faucet of crimson that poured over his mouth and shirt. His eyes rolled back into his head, as he collapsed onto the dusty floor. The other two darted towards the door but Sasuke kicked it closed.

"Sorry boys, but I'm not done with you yet."

"SASUKE!" Naruto shot up. He ran to the curtains, and flung them open. Sunlight sparkled over Tokyo. He pushed his palm against the glass, familiarizing himself with reality. An icy chill spread through his body. He exhaled pressing his forehead against the window.

It had been almost two months since he'd seen Sasuke; even longer since he'd spoken to him. It proved to be the hardest thing he'd ever been through. About the third week his body had began to shut down. Seizures would over take him in the middle of board meetings, nausea and vomiting became a daily ritual and the migraines were unbearable. The demon would not be ignored.

Thankfully enough, prior to being Naruto's assistant, Noriko had worked at multiple hospitals as a nurse. She could always diagnose his symptoms, and never had any trouble calling the hospital's pharmacy to fill a prescription. Naturally, he became quite dependent on her. So about a month through the experience He and Noriko had both decided that it would be best if she moved in until his health improved.

As for the professional aspect, no one in the business knew anything. Naruto always kept his personal life impenetrably private. He arranged separate cars to take them to and from work, they acted the same as always, left at different times, and no one was the wiser.

But romance was never an issue between them. The two had always been close friends, friends with an unbreakable bond. This was not a relationship that contained the idealistic romance usually shared between a male and female. They loved each other yes, but as a brother would love his sister, and vice versa. At least, this was so for Naruto.

Naruto ran his fingers through his rumpled hair, exhaling loudly. He peeled himself away from the window unwillingly to sit at the edge of the bed. He needed to eat and knew Noriko would drag him downstairs for his usual seven a.m. breakfast.

"I can't do this anymore." Bile rose in his throat. His heart began to pound throughout his entire body. He fell to the floor.

"No more, please." He felt as if he was on fire, he writhed and clawed at the carpet beneath him. He heard a scream but he couldn't tell who it came from. The room turned to black.

"Please Noriko, I can't drink any more damn milk or eat anything else for that matter." Naruto shot a sideways glance in her direction.

Today she wore an Oscar De La Renta, black sheath dress. The dress was splattered with white in a fantastic array of patterns, truly one of a kind. To embellish the outfit, she wore a skinny patent lemon yellow belt around her middle, along with red patent peep-toe pumps, and finally four quarter-inch diamond encrusted bangles slithered across her left wrist. Her hair was parted down the middle, framing her delicate face, sweeping down below her buttocks. She was the epitome of elegance and style. But her face was drawn with worry.

"You've just fainted, you have to. The ulcers are gone but your symptoms are getting worse. I don't understand."

"No you don't Noriko. I told you…I need him, whether I want him not. Ever since that day, since that happened to me…he's the only one who has been able to keep me sane and satisfied. Or, at least, for the time being…until I 'need' him again."

"He's a bad man Uzumaki-sama, he takes advantage of you..." Noriko held the silver serving tray to her chest as if it were her lacquered notebook. Naruto lowered his gaze.

"I don't even know anymore Noriko, at this point, I'm not even sure I care. I just need him, I need it. And something bad is going to happen if I don't get it."

"But Uzuma-"

"Shouldn't you be heading to the office now?" The tray clattered to the floor. It was the first time in the entirety of their relationship that he'd snapped at her. Her eyes turned slightly pink. She closed them, picked up the tray and disappeared. Her heels clicked farther and farther away on the marble floor. He waited until the locks on the front door slid closed, and the car drove off before he slumped over the table and sobbed.

He hated himself for what he'd become, for what he'd let happen to him. He hated that every time something got hard, he cried like a child. He hated himself for how he had treated Noriko, for being the weakling that he was. No matter how many weapons he surrounded himself with, he never felt safe.

Naruto arrived at the office an hour later. Dark circles had begun to form under his eyes, he'd lost too much weight, and his clothes had become baggy. He tried to shake the thoughts out of his head. Apparently, he was to meet with a new client from America, he needed to be strong, he only had to make it through this one meeting.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Noriko in the hallway. She bowed to a very tall deep-red haired man then looked to the left to lock eyes with Naruto. She said one last thing to him, smiled, and tinkered after Naruto.

Uzumaki-sama, Derrick Sullivan is here to see you…the client from America."

"Hai, Noriko, I've reviewed the file, thank you dear. You may show him into my office in three minutes." She nodded, returning to the spacious waiting room.

"Uhm, Noriko, about today-." Before he could say another word she held her finger up to his lips. She lowered her hand and shook her head softly, flashing him a dazzling smile.

"Please Uzumaki-sama. An apology is not necessary. I can only imagine a decimal of what you're going through. Let's just try and get you through today." He sighed and felt even guiltier for his outburst this morning. But he knew she wouldn't listen to another attempt at an apology, so he rested his hand on her shoulder and smiled back before heading to his office.

He sat at his desk, stood, walked to the wall and ordered two coffees, black. A small panel opened and two tall steely cups of burning hot coffee slid forward. The American liked the stuff. A tiny knock at the door made him jump. He said nothing, the wall opened. He heard his assistant's tiny voice followed by the man entering the room.

Naruto's eyes widened, he was gorgeous. The man had the most beautiful golden eyes he'd ever seen. Naruto couldn't look away from them, they were almost inhuman. After further inspection the man's eyes faded to a deep honey, Naruto turned his face to hide his blush. His hair was a color he'd never seen. Not red, not orange, but auburn, almost burgundy. He was easily over six feet tall and incredibly built. Naruto lost himself when the man's cologne filled the room. It smelled just like Sasuke. Those eyes, somehow looked like his, the way his hair fell over his face; it all looked, no, felt like Sasuke.

"H-hello, nice to meet you…" Naruto extended his hand weakly.

"Mr. Sullivan. It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Uzumaki." He took Naruto's hand, who practically crumpled to the floor, tingles engulfed his entire body.

"Oye, are you alright?" Apparently he really did crumple.

"_Was that an accent? I must be losing it. _" Naruto thought to himself. All he could see was molten pools of gold, and feel the man's breath on his lips.

"Are you alright, Naruto?"

"_That's me sir, god I want to bite those lips._" Naruto's eyes rolled back into his head. His chest tightened. The cologne was driving him mad, he was starting to lose himself.

"Hey, hey, wake up, come on." The door slid open, Noriko jumped from the sight of her fainted boss in the arms of his hopeful new client.

"W-what happened?" She rushed over to him, pressing a hand against Sullivan's shoulder, pushing him away gently.

"I don't know, we barely said hello and he fainted. Is he sick? He doesn't look well."

"Yes, he is. I apologize Mr. Sullivan, perhaps we should reschedule this meeting. This is terribly inconveniencing for you isn't it? Might I perhaps arrange a room for you to stay tonight, or a complementary dinner at one of our finest restaurants?" he blinked.

"_Japanese really are some nice blokes._"

"No, I already have a room, but thank you. I will be here for a while. Don't worry about anything. Although…" He reached into his breast pocket.

"I'd like to leave my number with Mr. Uzumaki. Maybe it would be better, if we met in a less stressful environment. We could even continue this meeting over dinner if he would prefer." She smiled and plucked the card from his hand, pinching the corner with her flawless mauve nails.

"I'm sure that will be more than acceptable Mr. Sullivan. As soon as he gets better I will have him give you a call. If you wouldn't mind, could you help me move him to his chair?" The man smiled and laughed, picking Naruto up without a second thought and settled him into his chair. Noriko blushed, bowing as he left. She craned her head into the hallway watching him glide down the hall. Her eyes fell from him, to his business card. She flipped it over, bit her lip and tucked it into Naruto's coat pocket. She flicked several blonde strands from his face, and sighed as she pressed the numbers, 9-1-1 into his desk consol.

Another Chapter DONE! It's starting to get juicy ha? I'm so in love with this story, and I hope you're all enjoying it as well. Please review! Thank you!


End file.
